


Your Hope And Compassion Is Gone

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: The vampires have to go to war when a whole shit ton of vampire hunters arise.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Johann(oc), Laszlo Cravensworth/Original Male Character(s), Laszlo Cravensworth/Simon the Devious
Kudos: 4





	Your Hope And Compassion Is Gone

All of the vampires were asleep.

Guillermo was busy doing things to keep the house clean while Colin sat, doing a crossword puzzle.

There was the sound of the door bell ringing.

Colin and Guillermo exchaged glances.

Guillermo stalked toward the door. He opened it.

There stood a man. The light of the setting sun ran through the man's hair. 

"What can I do for you?" Guillermo asked.

The man said in a rather low tone, "I understand that vampires live here. Wouldn't that be true?"

Colin arose and walked to the door.

Guillermo's eyes grew wide and his heart raced. He didn't respond.

The man smiled and winked, "Well no matter, you will not have to deal with them much longer."

_ This is a vampire hunter…,  _ Guillermo's mind said. He slammed the door shut.

Colin and Guillermo exchanged glances of worry.

"Shit," Guillermo said. He ran upstairs. Guillermo had to warn the vampires.


End file.
